A Phase I program is proposed to develop an innovative teaching model for training surgeons in microvascular anastomosis techniques. Practitioners of microsurgery must be able to join together these vessels of approximately 1 mm surgeries that include repair of human digits, transplantation, and replantation. Once acquired, microsurgical skills must be maintained through ongoing use and training. Surgeons currently practice on laboratory animals, usually rats or rabbits, however most hospitals have no convenient animal-training facilities. Vessels from human placentas have also been used, which are useful and have a good appearance, but lack true realism because they do not provide the double- sheath vessels of fully formed human circulatory systems. Although crude single sheath practice block models are available, surgeons need better methods of acquiring and preserving their microsurgical proficiency. The proposed model would address this need by providing a vascularly accurate, flexible, life-like tool for practice. The model would feature realistic artificial vessels with graded sizes, typical tissue compliance, and pulsatile blood flow. It would be portable and sanitary for use in or near operating rooms, where the best surgical microscopes are usually found. Instructional video tapes could also be provided.